


She Disappears Daily -(in which Ray Toro is a journalist)

by ADHDdumbass



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Journalism, journalist!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: Ray Toro is a journalist living in South America for several months. What does he do when he sees something he shouldn't?





	She Disappears Daily -(in which Ray Toro is a journalist)

I’ve walked this route a hundred times. More, even. I’ve had this job for three months, ever since I moved here, and have taken the same train every morning. You get to know your fellow commuters over time, even if you never talk. There was only one woman on the platform, but I never saw her on the train. To me, one of the biggest mysteries is where she went every day. She must have been going to work, I knew that much, but how she went was what confused me.  
The first week at my new job I was learning my way around the platform, noticing all of the other passengers. It was then that I saw her disappear. She slid out of sight just as the train came to a stop. Her behavior concerned me at first, I feared that she would get run over, but nobody else seemed worried, though I doubt they even noticed. The woman seemed invisible. I saw her the next morning, and the next, and only in my third week of taking this train did I see her leave. It was the stop before mine, she seemed to emerge out of nowhere! She flew gracefully, almost tiredly away from the train. As I watched her leave, a rumble shook the car and we started moving again, pulling me away from what I witnessed.  
Soon I became like everyone else paying no heed to those below me. I fiddled with my camera instead of caring about my surroundings. There was no pondering of the girl’s riddling disappearances. I regret that.  
Three months passed and I was assigned to the daily living column with a job threat tailing behind. While waiting on the platform, I snap photos of anything that seems like it could possibly, hopefully, save my career. Views of blue train cars and grey train tracks are captured on my film, subtle angles making stills look more dynamic. I stick my camera out the window to snap a shot of the hitch between cars, and when I peek at the image I am shocked! The hitch isn’t the only thing I see.  
Out the window I put my head. After three months of mystery; three months of ignoring her; I see where she disappeared to this morning and every morning before that. I peer down at her, the wind snatching at my hair. She is there. Blue reflects from the train cars on to her white garments, staining her pure dress the colour of her surroundings; she is relaxed but not casual; she looks at me with tired, defiant, inquisitive eyes; her body is framed by the cars pressing in on her; bare feet rest on the hitch. I stare at her, so resilient in the whipping wind of the train. All this time, and before I moved here, she has been climbing on the outside of the train. The strength of the Invisible Girl was intoxicating, I was overwhelmed with her responsibility and defiance. Now it is time for my responsibility. I nod at her, a promise not to tell, she is invisible to the rest of the world, but not to me any longer. My job is to keep it that way. I remove my head from the outside and look in my camera. Daily living indeed, not mine, but now for her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not super Ray centric tbh. I considered making it Gerard the reporter & Frank the trainhop but that didn't feel right. So we have Ray!


End file.
